Te perdi frente a mis ojos
by Kimkibum
Summary: Una chica nueva había llegado al equipo, S.H.I.E.L.D. la había mandado en remplazo mío, Yo la había pedido especialmente y tú eras totalmente ajeno a mis decisiones en ese momento. Que error… /Natasha Romanoff nos narra uno de los capitulos mas tristes de su vida o tal vez el mas triste de todos


**Nuevo fic corto , espero y les guste **

* * *

_**- - Aquel dia... - -**_

**Mis recuerdos son lo único que tengo de ti ahora**

**Aquel día…**

Una chica nueva había llegado al equipo.

S.H.I.E.L.D. la había mandado en remplazo mío

Yo la había pedido especialmente y tú eras totalmente ajeno a mis decisiones en ese momento

Oh! Que error…

-dicen que es muy bella Tasha- me dijiste muy entusiasmado mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, sin duda alguna Stark te había calentado la cabeza con todos sus balbuceos acerca de la nueva, te notabas algo ansioso

-Clint, es parte del equipo ahora , no puedes simplemente llegar, ligártela, acostarte con ella y luego huir -te dije sin pelos en la lengua y tu solo me soltaste una mueca , pues te conocía muy bien , tú eras ese tipo de hombre ,hombre de una noche , nadie se te resistía ,claro a acepción mía ,"tu listón alto" tal y como me describía Tony , porque no había secretos en el equipo y todos sabíamos tus sentimientos hacia mí ,más que deseos carnales como con las demás…. casi rosando la obsesión, eso era yo para ti .

¿Eso era para ti?

Recuerdo muy bien en una misión en china, mientras te sostenía entre mis brazos, lleno de sudor y sangre, te habían disparado justo en el pecho y tu estabas delirando , en tu último esfuerzo me tomaste del brazo jalaste de mi y acercaste lentamente tu rostro al mío

_-Te amo-_

Soltaste sin más

Me miraste unos segundos a los ojos y luego te desvaneciste en mi pecho

Sé porque lo dijiste

Creíste que morirías en ese instante y fue tu último deseo decirme tu más oscuro secreto, lo más intimo de tu corazón

_-Idiota-_ te conteste en un susurro y te abrase muy fuerte, yo lo sentía tanto… yo nunca podría llegar a tener esos sentimientos por ti

Cuando llegamos al salón de reuniones en la torre Stark todo apuntaba a que eso era algo más que una simple reunión de presentación protocolaria, eso era una fiesta, y no una fiesta cualquiera, NO, era una de las tantas fiestas legendarias de la torre stark, una de esas tantas fiestas que siempre aparecían en las portadas de todas las revistas de más alto chismorreo del mundo, una fiesta digna de Tony Stark.

Y como toda fiesta digna el lugar estaba repleto de gente, todos los trabajadores de todos los departamentos del edificio se encontraban ahí, incluyendo al personal de manteniendo ¿Cómo no esperarlo de ti Tony?

-no me eches a perder mi noche- me dijiste con una sonrisa, picara y engañosa mientras entrabas al salón, ¿Qué tanto planeabas hacerle a la pobre chica?

Después de haberme soltado esas palabras yo te seguí y entre detrás de ti al salón

Nos dirigimos a una mesa que Stark nos había asignado, y como había esperado hay estaban todos, Steve, Bruce, Tony, Pepper, Coulson, Hill, incluso Thor y su novia quienes habían viajado especialmente para este día

-chicos! , Que alegría!- nos saludo eufóricamente Tony, se le notaban unas copas de encima – y que chico halcón, ¿por fin pudiste?- pregunto el ebrio de Stark mientras ponía su brazo sobre tu espalda , no era necesario que especificara la pregunta puesto que todos en la mesa sabían a lo que nuestro borracho amigo se refería

-no lo creo Tony- respondiste rápidamente soltándome una mirada rápida, pero aun así pude notar una línea delgada de aquel sentimiento que afloraba en ti siempre que Tony te hacia aquella pregunta.

Tristeza , eso es lo que veía en tus ojos .

-vamos chicos tomen asiento- ofreció Steve rompiendo rápidamente con aquella escena

Steve siempre salvaba a Clint en ese tipo de apuros

Tal vez una o dos horas habían pasado desde que habíamos llegado a ese lugar, como todos sabíamos fue un grave error empezar la reunión (fiesta) desde antes, nos habían citado a las 10:30 pm para darle el recibimiento a la nueva y nosotros ya habíamos llegado al lugar desde las 5 y algunos como fue el caso de Tony desde las 3

-¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!- se escucho un grito por sobre la música del salón

Fury había llegado

La música se apago rápido y todos voltearon la mirada hacia el director de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-¡STARK!- volvió a gritar Fury y todos los de nuestra mesa soltaron una carcajada

Hacia mucho que no nos divertíamos tanto como en aquel día

-¡STARK TE QUIERO AQUÍ AHORA!- ordeno Fury

Tony por su parte estaba tan bebido que no podía ni con su alma

Así que Steve quien también estaba algo ebrio y Thor lo jalaron desde su asiento y lo llevaron a rastras con Fury

-¿que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Fury a Thor quien no paraba de reír, los efectos del alcohol también estaban sobre el

-nada nada señor- contesto el bobo de Thor

-¡QUIERO A TODO EL EQUIPO AQUÍ, AHORAA!- volvió a ordenar Fury

Y toda nuestra mesa a excepción de Pepper y jane se dirigió con Fury o por lo menos eso intentaron, me sorprendió la poca resistencia al las bebidas embriagantes que podía tener el equipo,

Steve cayó a la tercera cerveza, algo razonable conociendo su historia

Coulson para mi sorpresa cayó a la sexta

Seguido por Hill y Tony quien ya tenía camino avanzado

Bruce por su parte siguió como un roble hasta la doceava, pero a su roble le entro una plaga cuando la quinceava cerveza fue concluida y termino dormido entre los sillones del área de bebidas

Thor y Clint fueron los que mas aguante tuvieron , puesto que a Thor apenas si le estaban haciendo efecto y a Clint solo le habían subido su nivel de coqueteo

Yo por mi parte me abstuve a cualquier tipo de bebida embriagante, yo tenía que estar en mis cinco sentidos cuando Fury diera la gran noticia

-¿Dónde está el agente Barton?- me pregunto el director de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-fue al baño- contesto por mi Steve , apenas si se le estaba pasando el efecto del poco alcohol que había consumido

-Coulson, quiero que saques a todos de aquí a acepción del equipo- ordeno fury

Coulson ni siquiera estaba en sus cinco sentidos como para realizar aquella orden

-ya oyeron ….. hip-chicosss- , todosss….. -hip-afuera…. – intento ordenar Coulson arrastrando las ultimas palabras

Para suerte de mi compañero , todos estaban lo suficientemente atemorizados con Fury en el salón, así que obedecieron de inmediato y se largaron del lugar como si este se estuviera incendiando

-hazla pasar- dijo Fury a uno de los chicos que lo acompañaban

En ese instante yo sentí una especie de retorcijón en mi estomago, sabía lo que se veía venir

-hola- se escucho saludar una voz desde la entrada.

Era ella, la chica que había pedido como mi remplazo

Barbará Morse, una joven licenciada en biología que por azares del destino había terminado en las filas de S.H.I.E.L.D. y ahora radicaba como una espía más de la agencia.

Llevaba poco en S.H.I.E.L.D. Pero aun así sus habilidades y su inteligencia la hacían una de las integrantes más destacada del sistema

Fue por eso que la elegí

Sabía que podría llevarse bien con el equipo, eso no me preocupaba, pues la chica poseía una personalidad simpática

Tenía una tés blanca y cabello rubio, lucia un cuerpo de gimnasio y aunque no era más alta que yo se notaba que tenia agilidad y lo más importante cerebro

Era linda por así decirlo ya que en nuestro entorno de hombres y mujeres de portada, la chica podía llegar a parecer simple, nada espectacular a simple vista

Definitivamente no era el tipo de Clint , tal vez para una noche ,pero nada más .…

-hazte cargo de ella- le ordeno Fury a Coulson

-pero se-hip-ñor..- alcanzo a balbucear mi compañero

-es una orden y no me importa que ni siquiera te puedas poner de pie, asume tus responsabilidades- le regaño Fury dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida – Romanoff – me llamo Fury dirigiéndome una mirada, yo asentí rápidamente , sabía lo que eso significaba , yo tendría que dar la gran noticia a los chicos … y a Clint ,creo que esto era una especie de castigo personal para mi – y los quiero a todos mañana a las 5 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 3 , quiero… , no , exijo que den 500 vueltas al campo , espero que así aprendan algo , y eso te incluye a ti Morse , desde ahora eres parte del equipo ,y eso incluye sufrir las consecuencias de todas sus acciones, sin importar que no hubieras participado en sus errores , es tu primera lección- concluyo nuestro director para después desaparecer por el pasillo acompañado de sus hombres

-viejo loco- escupió el borracho de Stark - ¿fue porque no te invitamos verdad? –le grito Tony , el nunca entenderá

-bien…. Bien… yo soy-hip- Coulson , mucho gusto , y soy tu …. Compañero … y mi deber es ….. ¿cuál es mi deber …chicos?- pregunto Coulson sin soltar la botella que sabría dios de donde la habría sacado

-yo soy Steve Rogers- se apresuro el capitán a saludar extendiéndole la mano a mi remplazo, se notaba menos borracho y con apenas un poco de color rojo en sus mejillas –bueno … soy el capitán América … y perdón por todo este alboroto ,pero aun así …. Te doy la bienvenida como se debe…. Bueno ya que todo el equipo se encuentra algo indispuesto… no se que mas decir… estoy algo apenado – Steve Rogers… siempre dando la cara por el el equipo

-eeeeh iiieeeh iiieeeh que no pare la fiesta don´t stop the party! , ¿qué es esto …? , ¿Un velorio? – Entono mi amigo el ebrio… Stark -chica nueva… tuya es esta fiesta de bienvenida… con toda esta gente y …. ¿Y la gente?- se pregunto Tony señalando el salón que ahora estaba vacío, y mi remplazo no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa –que linda- le dijo Stark acercándosele peligrosamente al rostro

-yo me encargo- entro oportunamente Pepper quien había estado viendo toda la escena desde nuestra mesa – es un placer , mi nombre es Pepper Potts y soy la directora general de Stark Industries y también soy novia de este.. – termino Pepper mirando a Stark quien ahora estaba tomado del cuello de Potts

-es mi novia- balbuceo Tony

-si si... lo soy – dijo sin ganas la directora general –bien creo que nos vamos Steve, no creo que Tony pueda aguantar más y además ya escuchaste a Fury los quiere a todos mañana temprano y créeme, me asegurare de que Tony este ahí a primera hora , fue un gusto y bienvenida al equipo- se despidió Potts con la nueva

-igualmente- le contesto ella

-Natasha nos vemos luego – me dijo Potts y salió del lugar arrastrando a Tony por el cuello , el magnate , genio , playboy y filántropo estaba totalmente noqueado

-yo soy Natasha Romanoff – me aventure a saludarla rápidamente , le extendí mi mano y ella la recibió por igual , intentaba ser amable - y ese hombre que Steve carga en sus hombros – le dije señalando a los sillones en donde bruce se había quedado dormido – ese es Bruce Banner y es científico de S.H.I.E.L.D , también tiene el don de convertirse en un hombre gigante y verde… Hulk , el hombre de haya que se esta besuqueando con aquella chica – continúe señalando hacia una esquina del salón - el es Thor , dios del trueno y la chica que esta besando es su novia , Jane Foster , y también es científica de S.H.I.E.L.D. , y aquella mujer que baila con Coulson – señale con la mirada – es Maria Hill y es nuestra coordinadora , y sé que el equipo no está en las mas optimas condiciones ahora mismo , pero no son tan raros cuando están sobrios – termine por decirle

-lo entiendo – me dijo mi remplazo – tu … usted es .. – intento preguntarme, pero la detuve antes

- si – fue mi única respuesta

-¿ya les informo?-

-no aun no- respondí seca – aun no es el momento – asegure, aun no era el momento - ¿quieres tomar algo? – Le ofrecí y ella asintió – bien, pues eres libre de beber lo que quieras, desde ahora esta e tu casa –

-gracias – me dijo la nueva con una sonrisa y se dirigio a la barra de bebidas

-¿Donde están todas las chicas?- te escuche decir a lo lejos, Clint Barton el Casanova estaba activo y todas sus presas habían huido

-Fury- fue lo único que te respondí

Y caminaste hacia mi

-¿quién es ella? – me preguntaste señalando a mi remplazo, ella nos daba la espalda pues se estaba sirviendo un ponche – la chica nueva – te conteste

-no me digas … - susurraste eso último de una manera picara

-ni lo pienses- te dije

-quedamos en que no me arruinarías la noche, y ya que Fury ahuyento a todas las nenas ... –

-¿acabas de decir nenas?- me mofe de tu vocabulario, solo el alcohol te podía sacar ese lado coqueto y vergonzoso

-es el destino Tasha- fue lo último que me dijiste antes de encaminarte hacia ella, y yo tome asiento y saque mis palomitas imaginarias , estaba lista para ver tus táctica absurdas de lige

-mucho gusto bonita – dijiste con toda la seguridad del mundo - ¿eres nueva por aquí? – le soltaste mientras te le acercabas y la tomabas del hombro

-¿me acabas de llamar bonita? –dijo mi remplazo volteando en tu dirección y dando cara hacia ti

Y yo no aguante mas , estalle en una carcajada , como esas risas que yo nunca acostumbro a dar , sentía una especie de vergüenza ajena , tanto por Clint como por la nueva , no podría perderme un espectáculo así , deje de reír lentamente y enfoque mi mirada hacia ti para seguir con mi espectáculo , pero algo no estaba bien , mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja había desaparecido y en su lugar se había formado una mueca de desconcierto

Se suponía que tenias que contestarle algo como "claro que si nena, acaso vez a otra chica tan bonita como tú en el lugar" o un "bonita es poco" o cualquier otra frase idiota que me decías a mí y a tantas cuando estabas borracho, pero no, en vez de alguna de esas frases estúpidas, en vez de eso … te habías quedado petrificado , como un idiota …

Y una punzada en mi estomago recorrió todo mi cuerpo y culmino a la altura de mi pecho

Estabas ahí, frente a ella, sin moverte ni un milímetro y con la boca entreabierta, solo observándola como un bobo y parpadeando algunas veces

Un idiota!

-¿me llamaste bonita? – volvió a preguntar la nueva al ver que tu no salías de tu ensoñación

-perdón – reaccionaste rápidamente y te colocaste tu mano sobre la nuca – soy Clint Barton , ojo de … -

-ojo de halcón – dijo la rubia – eh escuchado de ti antes – te dijo extendiéndote la mano como saludo y tu idiota… tardaste en responderle el apretón de manos

-es... un gusto – dijiste de una manera sosa mientras agitabas tu mano de arriba abajo

Y desde mi lugar pude ver como unas pequeñas gotitas de sudor caían por tu frente

¿Estabas nervioso Clint Barton?

-yo soy Barbará Morse, pero me puedes llamar Bobbi , soy la nueva agente del equipo–

-Bobbi- le repetiste bobamente y una sonrisa muy sincera se dibujo en tu rostro

Y otra punzada se clavo en mi pecho

¿Qué te estaba pasando Clint Barton?

¿Qué me estaba pasando a mí?

* * *

**a lo mucho seran 5 mini capitulos**

**dejen reviews ;D**


End file.
